Dauntless Married Life
by IAmDivergent246
Summary: This is another one shot that was requested about Jake and how is life is as being married, and being a first time dad. Story better than the summary, usually always is.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one shot request by Dying For More (guest). I'm sorry it too me so long to make this. But it's here now :)**

**Dauntless Married Life**

**Jake's POV**

"Simone, come to daddy!" I called to my daughter, trying to get her attention. But it doesn't seem to be working. All she is doing is trying to crawl around the living room and trying to knock down the baby gate that Summer, my wife, put up so Simone wouldn't go into any other part of the apartment.

"Jake, just give it a rest. She is only two months old, and she can't even stay sitting up by herself yet." Summer says as she opens the little door to the gate to enter the living room. She bends down to where Simone dragged herself to the center of the living room on her blanket, picks her up, and come to sit next to me on the couch to feed her. She is still too little right now to use a regular bottle so Summer has to feed her a different way.

As I sit there, watching my two favorite girls, I completely missed what Summer just said. That is, until she tapped my arm to bring me back to reality. "Jake, did you even hear a single word I said?" she says with a light smile.

"What? Uh, no, sorry. What did you say?" she chuckles. "I asked you if you could get me a towel to put over my shoulder after I feed Simone." I nod and go to the bathroom to get a towel, and come back to see Simone getting fussy as Summer tries to get themselves comfortable. "Need any help?" I say, trying, and not succeeding, to hide the smile on my face. She just glares at me. "As a matter of fact, I do. Now, get over here, and hold her while I get a shirt with buttoning so I can feed her already." I do as she says, and she's off towards bedroom.

I sit back on the couch with Simone in my arms. I smile at her and she seems to notice, and calms down to smile back. "You gotta take it easy on your mom, Simone. You are giving us all headaches with your crying." As say as I tickle her chin. She laughs, and that sounds, _so much _better than crying. I kiss her nose and she keeps giggling.

Summer comes back in and takes her back to feed her. "How did you get her to stop crying?" She asks after a few seconds after getting the two of them comfortable. "I just started rocking her, tickling her, and kissed her nose. And then she just started giggling until now." I say looking down to where my baby girl is eating quietly and contently. I see Summer smile in my periphery as I move a lock of Simone's brown –red hair from her face.

"Jake, we should visit your parents later. You know, since it's been a few weeks since the saw her. What do you think?" she asks me. "I think that's a good idea. I'll call them right now and see if they're busy." I get up and go into the kitchen and call my parents.

**Tobias' POV**

"Tobias, come on. I don't want to be out late. What if Jake or Summer calls and needs help with Simone?" Tris protests as I pick her up over my shoulder and bring her towards the restaurant for dinner.

"I think they will be just fi-" I start but am cut off by Tris' cell phone ringing. I reach into her back pocket, where she tries to smack my hand away but misses, and look at the number. It's Jakes. And I think Tris knew it was him because of the ringtone she set for him as a contact. "See, I told you he would need us. Put me down and lets head back." She says.

I ignore her for a second, and just answer the phone.

_Me: "_Hey, Jake. Is everything ok?"

_Jake: _"Hi, Dad. Yes, everything is fine. Summer just wanted to see if you and Mom were home because she thought it would be nice if we brought Simone to see you guys. You know, since it's been a few weeks since she last saw you two."

_Me: _"Hang on, let me ask your Mom."

I look back at Tris over my shoulder. "Jake and Summer want to know if it's ok if they come over with Simone later." She looks at her watch. "Yes, but after dinner. Around 8:30 p.m. or so." I nod and go back to talking to Jake.

_Jake:_ "Well? Is it ok to go over or not?" he asks, sounding like he's smiling. And I think it's because of the laughing I hear in the backround.

_Me: _"Yes. But around 8:30 p.m. or so. We are on our way to dinner right now."

_Jake: _"Ok. I'll see you guys later. Bye."

We hang up and I put Tris back down so she can walk on her own. "You have to stop picking me up like that. I am not some little doll that you can throw over your shoulder any time yo-" I cut her off with a kiss. It's a slow, passionate one that makes her stop talking for a little bit and calm down.

She is the one to pull away first. And makes me walk with her.

After a few seconds, she looks back and I put on a fake pouting face, and she smiles. "Come on, let's hurry up and have dinner. I want to see my little baby granddaughter. She's the first and I want to spend as much time with her as I can before Jenna has her baby in a few months."

That makes me stop dead in my tracks. _"Jenna is having a baby in a few months? How times flies. I can't believe that my oldest little girl, isn't a little girl any more. She is going to be a mom." _I think to myself. Soon , Tris being me out of my daze. "Tobias? Are you ok?" she says, taking my hand and gently squeezes it. I nod. "I just can't believe that our first little girl… isn't a little girl any more… and is going to be a mom." I say, telling her what I was thinking. She nods

"Tobias, she can't be a little girl forever, you know that. Imagine how Summers father felt when we saw him at her and Jake's wedding. He had the same look on his face that you have now, when I saw him at their wedding and at the hospital when Simone was born. Don't forget though, there is only one more time that you will have to think about this. And that's when it's time to realize that Aria isn't a little girl anymore. And even if that's a few years away, that is just something that you will have to get over." She says. As I let all of this process through my mind, I just nod afterwards.

I bend down and kiss her again. "Thank you Tris. For getting me to think straight about this." She gives me one more quick kiss and we continue towards the restaurant.

**Jake's POV**

After I talked to my Dad on the phone, I told Summer what he told me and when we could go over. After I got Simone's baby bag ready with all her baby stuff, I had to make sure she had a nap before we left.

"Summer, why don't I take her and put her down for her nap, while you get some rest." I tell her. She nods and hands over Simone to me. As she is putting her in my arms, I take her face in my free hand and kiss her passionately. She sits back down and kisses me the same way in return. I gently bit her bottom lip, and I hear her slightly moan. I chuckle and pull away from the kiss. Her brown –red hair falling back into its place from where I moved it over.

The looks she gave me… _priceless._

"Jake, why did you tease me like that?" she says as she starts to come closer to me and put her head on my shoulder, fake pouting. I laugh, quietly so I don't wake Simone, who has already started to fall asleep in my arms. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to kiss you, and I could I couldn't kiss you like that lately, because you always had to feed Simone when I wanted to. But now she's sleeping, so I thought I would finally get to." She smiles and I smile back. She kisses my cheek before she gets up and goes to bed to take a quick, well needed, nap.

My life is so busy, that I haven't actually had time to relax with my baby girl. And as I take a closer look at her while she's sleeping, I notice that she looks just like Summer when she sleeps. And when she opens her eyes really quick, for reasons unknown, they are a beautiful color mixture of my dark blue eyes and Summer's brown eyes. I couldn't be any happier than I am right now, looking at this beautiful baby in my arms. That my beautiful wife and I created out of such love and passion, that I think no one else has ever had before. And I wouldn't dream of changing how the way things are right now. Being here, with my little girl and having being married to the most beautiful girl in Dauntless. I smile at Simone before I start to fall into a light sleep as well.

**Ok, so that's my second one shot. I hope you liked it. If you did, you can thank Dying For More (guest) for the idea. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you all liked it. Later! :)**


	2. Tiny Authors Note

**Just curious. Does anyone want me to turn this into a little short story. Like 2 or 3 chapters or so. Revew/PM me and let me know. If you thing it should stay a one shot, then let me know that too. Later! :)**


End file.
